1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel esterase and process for preparing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, attempts have been made to use esterase for organic synthetic reactions (e.g., hydrolysis reaction). For example, esterase derived from pig liver is often used for this purpose. However, this esterase is disadvantageous for industrial use because it is expensive. On the other hand, there have been known esterases derived from microorganisms such as Arthrobacter globiformis IFO 12985 [Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 181788/1989] (Molecular Weight: 43,000), Bacillus stearothermophilus [Archiv. Biochem. Biophys. 160, 504-513 (1974)] (Molecular Weight: 47,000), Geotrichum candidum [Agric. Biol. Chem. 37 (6), 1457-1464 (1973)] (Molecular Weight: 53,000-55,000), Pseudomonas aeruginosa [J. Biochem. 86, 643-656 (1979)] (Molecular Weight: 55,000), Pseudomonas fluorescens [J. Biochem. 95, 1047-1054 (1984)] (Molecular Weight: 48,000). However, these esterases have difficulties that they can not be widely applied because of their narrow substrate specificities.